Beg
by Asellas
Summary: To get what he wants, he has to beg for it. Yaoi.


Beg  
By: Asellas

Authors note: Beware of yaoi! I've never written anything this... ummm... whats the word... explicit? (Not sure, it's late at the moment XD). Anyways, my real first shot at smut (hey, thats the word!!). I'm not gonna tell the pairing right yet, read on to see if you can guess it, but for those who don't want to it'll tell ya at the end :3

As always, I don't own Naruto, it's owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I dun make money off this, so...umm...yeah. blah blah

Thankyou to all who have reviewed my other fics, I appreciate every comment I get! Keeps me writting when I get into some weird depressed mood and think I suck at it. huggles you all

And, of course, please R&R! I appreciate it very much!

* * *

He panted, shivering as the light sheen of sweat that covered his naked body was cooled in the breeze generated from a ceiling fan. His swollen member throbbed, ached from the absense of touch. He was so close, so close to that edge.  
"Ugh, please..." He gave in, letting his head fall back. He tried to move his hands again, to bring them down between his legs and caress himself, for what must have been the millionth time that night... to find them securely shackled to the bed posts. He'd tried to move them so much, they were chaffing his wrists. He'd have bruises there in the morning, people would look and wonder but they wouldn't ask about them. Don't ask, don't tell. Thats how these things went.

He lifted his head from the wall, looking at his lover. He sat to his left side, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, looking him over."Quit looking and _touch me_," he all but screamed. It was beginning to get too much... he didn't want to be reduced to begging though. He wouldn't let it consume him that muc, never."But I like looking at you. You're too beautiful." He could _hear_ the smirk in the voice, as well as see it spread over his face. He moved so he was straddling his thighs, though making sure to make make as little contact with his goin as possible. He shivered again, and tried to rock his hips forward, create some friction. But a strong hand clamped down on his hip, pushing him down into the bed, and the other caught his chin. Pulling his chin up, he leaned over the body beneath him, to where he was face to face with his captive. He was taller than the one beneath him, and he used it to his advantage well.

"Patience is a virture, love. You need to learn that," he chuckled, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.  
"I don't give a damn about patience, just do it already"  
"Ch," He sat back, looking at him with slight annoyance. Though that was soon replaced with a smirk. "Heh, well, if you want it that badly"  
"Yesss..AHH!" He traced a finder down his member, sending electric shocks to his groin. He once again tried to buck his hips forward vainly, the hand held him down well.  
"Beg for it."

He closed his eyes. He wouldn't beg. Never.  
But...oh it was so hard to resist. Those warm hands on his body were too arousing. A finger traced his velvet-soft cock again, and he couldn't keep from moaning. A thumb slid over the tip, rubbing it, and was then gone. The soft, feather touches, were too much, gone to fast, leaving him throbbing and panting harder. A hand gently cupped his balls, fingers playing with them, then slid down his whole length before it too, was gone. That, was the breaking point.

"God, please...please...I need...Damnit just fuck me! PLEASE"  
He thought maybe it hadn't worked, after a few moments of silence and no movement. Then the hand was back, now cool and teasing on his hot flesh. He wasted little time with foreplay, instead spreading his legs wide and teasing his entrance with a slick finger. He pushed inside, far as he could, then pulled it out quickly. The one finger was soon after replaced with two, pushing in hard and to the limit, stretching him, readying him for the large cock they'd be replaced by. The other hand stroked him lightly, enticing moans from him, but not touching enough to make him come.

And now the two fingers left, he left out a wimper at their absence.  
"God, you look... so... _fuckable_...all spread out like that, you know..." His voice was husky, his breath beginning to get short. He positioned himself at his entrance, his large cock throbbing, glissening slick with lubricant. One hand grasped at his hip again, and he thrust in.

His head fell back again, and he moaned. The feeling of being filled with _him_ was just so... so.... he didn't have a word for but fuck it was wonderful. They seemed to be made for one another, they fit together perfectly. He began to slide out, then back in, creating a slow steady rhythm that his hand picked up to, stroking in time with his thrusts. Their breath came shorter, his pace quickened, he thrust harder. His hand on his cock moved faster as well, still keepning time, pumping him harder and faster to the point where he was on the edge, hanging on from white-hot bliss by the thinnest of threads.

The hand tightened, pumped harder, and that thread snapped. His back arched, and he cried out his name as he came hard into his hand. He came with him, slamming into him one last time before releasing himself deep inside him. He fell ontop of him, and they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Somehow, before drifting off to a exhaustion fuled sleep, he had managed to unbind his arms from the bed posts, then pulled him close to him and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, as he knew would happen, as he met his team to be given their daily assignments, everyone stared at his right arm. Blue-black bruises encompassed his wrist, looking menacing. He was glad that he always wrapped his left arm in white bandages and that black strap. He didn't know if they thought the other arm would be like the first, but at least he didn't have to worry about them seeing both arms and letting their imagination run wild. That morning when they had woken up, He had gingerly touched the bruises with his fingers, then placed a warm kiss on each, followed by a heartfelt apology that he didn't mean it to happen. He had laughed at him and kissed him, tounge caressing his mouth, and when they broke he'd said he didn't care because he loved him. He smiled dreamily at the memory.

He jerked himself back to reality as Naruto jabbed him in his side, though playfully. Sakura gave him with quizical look, confused, and Kakashi-sensie was grinning at him behind his mask. He blinked.  
"Sasuke-kun...are you... ok," Sakura asked, that odd look still on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to keep her from seeing his face.  
Well then, lets get at it then. We've got a bit to do today," Kakashi said, and began to walk off. They fell into line behind him, finally the mood became normal. Kakashi gave Sasuke one last look, then turned back and coughed rather loudly. Sasuke paled, hoping Sakura didn't hear what he did... He swore he heard 'Uke'. Kakashi looked back at him, grinning again. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who grinned back. Sakura was thankfully acting normally, seemingly oblivious to the whole scene.

So _what_ if the prodigy from the Uchiha clan was the uke in his relationship? So _what_ if the seme was his rival Naruto?

* * *

Forgive me if the ending sucks... It's about 5am and my brain just shut down without warning. bows 


End file.
